gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
House Tarth
House Tarth rules Tarth, a beautiful island northeast of Shipbreaker Bay that controls the Straits of Tarth between the island and mainland Westeros. They are one of the main houses sworn to House Connington of Storm's End. The current lord is Selwyn of Tarth. Seat: Evenfall Hall It is located on the western coast of the island of Tarth, beside magnificent blue waterfalls that crash into Shipbreaker Bay below. The marble mined on the island has been used to creates a visually stunning castle. Important Events First Era House Tarth backed Orys Connington during the Ascent against the Baratheons. Second Era The youngest son of Lord Selwyn the Evenstar, Quentyn of Tarth, was granted a position in King Damon Lannister's kingsguard. Several member of the house participated in the Tournament of the Vale. Third Era Fourth Era Fifth Era Lord Selwyn sent his second son, Galladon of Tarth, to lead men from Tarth to join Orys Connington and Corliss Caron in retaking Nightsong during the Nightsong Conflict. Simon of Tarth, Galladon's nephew and squire was knighted for his service following the conflict. Sixth Era Seventh Era With Lord Selwyn's health steadily on the decline, his eldest son, Endrew of Tarth, had been acting as regent to the lordship. Many Tarths were amongst the attending knights at the Tourney at Blackhaven, including Simon and Galladon. Upon Durran Dondarrion's death, Endrew of Tarth ordered his kin back to Evenfall Hall, fearing the worst. Eighth Era Galladon of Tarth ignored his elder brother and instead remained at Blackhaven, pledging his support to Uthor Dondarrion. He followed him to King's Landing and witnessed the Queen lend Uthor her support. Galladon was sent home by Lord Uthor afterwards, in an attempt to garner support from the rest of House Tarth. The attempt failed. Endrew imprisoned Galladon both for disobeying him and in order to ensure he didn't run back to the Dondarrions. Afterwards, Endrew led many members of House Tarth to Grinffins Roost for the funeral of Alyn Connington. Simon Tarth spoke out against Orys Connington after the Lord Paramount used the event to declare Uthor and his supporters guilty of treason. He was the only one to do so and even snuck into the revelry to send a warning to Blackhaven, with the help of his aunt, Jeyne Buckler. Endrew captained the Tarth Fleet in the name of Lord Orys during the Sacking of Oniontown. Meanwhile, Simon Tarth swore himself to his aunt, becoming Jeyne's sworn sword. He assumed he would be travel to Bronzegate with her, however, she surprised him when she revealed along the road that they needed to split up, and Simon needed to return to Evenfall Hall. Notable Members * Selwyn of Tarth, the Evenstar * Quentyn of Tarth, Knight of the Kingsguard * Endrew of Tarth, Heir and Regent * Simon of Tarth, Knight * Galladon of Tarth, Knight * Alayne Dondarrion, Lady of Blackhaven (deceased) * Jeyne Buckler, Lady of Bronzegate * Cadwyn of Tarth, Master of Arms, Castellan Category:Houses Category:Tarth Category:Stormlands